


The Reason Why Dan Likes Labels

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Multi, Peanut allergy, Phan - Freeform, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a severe peanut allergy. What happens when he has an allergic reaction while at Louise's party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why Dan Likes Labels

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short, but I thought it was cute. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I am not allergic to peanuts, nor have I ever witnessed someone have an allergic reaction due to consuming peanuts. I have gotten all of my information from the Internet, so I hope it is correct!

"We have to go!" I giggled, pushing Phil away from me and buttoning up my shirt. 

We had gotten invited to a little get-together that Louise was having in celebration of hitting two million subscribers. She was so excited, and it was hard not to be as well. She had called a few nights ago to ask I we could make it and she squealed loudly over the speakers once she knew we could be there. 

"But I just want to stay here with you!" He whined, before wrapping his bare arms around my waist once more. "We could be having much more fun by ourselves...all alone...naked." He suggested, a smile gracing his lips. 

"Put a shirt on, you spoon." I simply laughed, ignoring his frown and little noises of protest.

"Fine." He sniffed indignantly, picking up the red and black plaid shirt I had laid out for him on the bed. "But I'm going to complain the entire time." 

"And I'll be ignoring you." I replied sweetly, turning around to kiss him on the cheek. 

"I hate you." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at me forlornly. "I'm horny and sad and you won't do anything but tell my to put clothes on." 

"I love you too." I responded, turning to leave the room. I made my way to the exit, but when I got to the doorway, I turned around to look him straight in the eye. "If you're still horny when we get home, maybe I'll help you out. How does a blowjob sound?" I smiled, walking out. 

"Wait!" He yelled out to me as I walked down the hall. I turned around to see him coming out of the room, jumping as he pulled on his skinny jeans. 

I raised an eyebrow at the comical site and held back a chuckle. "Why am I waiting?" I asked, a light laugh escaping my mouth. 

"Do you have everything?" He asked, a concerned look on his face. 

I patted my pockets. "Wallet, keys, phone, Epi-" I listed, then paled when I couldn't feel my EpiPen. 

"I'll grab one from the bathroom." He smiled, coming closer and kissing my forehead. "I'm glad we checked." 

"Thank you." I whispered, giving him a peck on the lips. Phil always remembered an EpiPen, just in case I had forgotten. Honestly, some days I felt that he paid more attention to my allergy than I did. 

He walked to the bathroom to brush his hair and grab the pen, leaving me to stand in the hallway. I pulled out my phone, only to see I had gotten a text from Louise.

"You're still coming, right?" She had asked.

"Yeah, Phil's just being a bit stubborn. ;)" I texted back, then pocketed my phone as the bathroom door creaked open and Phil flounced out, looking incredibly nice. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, smoothing out the front of his shirt with one hand.

"Yeah." I replied. I was about to turn and start down the hall when I smelled it. I faced him and sniffed, only to confirm my thoughts. "Are you wearing cologne?" I questioned.

"Yep." He responded, a smirk on his lips. 

"You do realize that I'm going to be distracted all night, correct?" I asked. He knew what wearing his cologne did to me. I had a thing for tall blue-eyed boys who smelled nice. 

He only nodded.

"You're evil." I spat bitterly, then turned in the direction of the front door.

"You love it." He replied confidently from behind me.

He wasn't wrong.

We made our way through the house, then down to the street where Phil hailed a taxi and gave him directions to Louise's house. While we were in the enclosed space, the only thing I could think about was how nice he looked and smelled. The cologne was something from Giorgio Armani, and it made him seem more rugged. He was all sharp angles and intimidating eyes to start with, but with the cologne, it took him from dark angel to a literal god of sexiness.

I sighed in relief after we got to Louise's place and I could get out of the cab. Phil paid the fare, then we hopped out and walked up the little path to her front door. It was a dull brown, and I briskly knocked, then stepped back to stand beside Phil as we waited for someone to answer the door. 

It only took a few seconds before the door flew open and we were both enveloped into a hug. "You guys made it!" Louise squealed, squeezing us tightly. "I thought you weren't going to come for a few moments."

"Not come? We wouldn't miss it!" Phil replied, hugging her back.

She finally let go, then stepped back a few inches. "Well, come on in, then." She smiled, opening the door a bit wider and ushering us inside. "Almost all of the others are here, except for Chris." She informed us, leading us down the hall and into her living room. 

Hazel sat beside Zoe and Alfie on the sofa, and Ben was chatting with PJ at the snack table. "The gays - I mean, guys, have arrived!" Louise announced with a giggle.

"I'm laughing my ass off." I said flatly, rolling my eyes, but cracking a smile as Phil kissed the side of my head. 

"She isn't wrong." He laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the abandoned loveseat.

"I get it that you're a power couple or some shit, but like, you're so cute it's sickening." Hazel commented from the sofa as she took a sip of her wine. 

"I agree." Ben said through a mouthful of food, his voice muffled from cake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Louise scolded. 

"Sorry, Mom." Ben teased, then swallowed.

She let out an exasperated sigh, but didn't say anything more on that subject. "Do you guys want any wine?" She asked us, moving toward the kitchen. 

"I'll come with you." Phil smiled, standing up. He looked down at me, waiting for me to give him some sort of confirmation that I wanted a glass. I nodded. "A glass of white?" He asked, making sure I was okay with my usual.

"That would be great." I smiled. He retreated to the kitchen with Louise, and a chorus of 'Awws!' sounded from around the room. "What?" I asked, looking around.

"He knows your wine preference!" Hazel chirped. "That's so cute."

"Yeah!" Zoe agreed with a smile before turning to Alfie. "Speaking of which, why don't you know what drinks I like?" She scowled, smacking his arm.

"I know what you like!" He defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Then why do you never order for me?" She questioned. 

I got up from the loveseat and made my way to the snack table and looked over the choices. I hadn't eaten since this morning, and the cheese pizza sitting on the table looked too go to pass up. "I don't want to tell an obviously gay bartender that I want a Sex on the Beach." Alfie stated, making me snort. I grabbed a slice and put it on a paper plate that was sitting beside the box. 

I was heading back to my seat when Alfie jumped up from the couch with a huff. "I'm going to get another drink." he muttered to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Come sit with us, Dan." Zoe demanded, scooting over so that I could take the seat in the middle. I did as I was told and flopped down onto the cushion.

"So, what have you and Phil been up to now that the tour in the states is done?" Hazel asked, downing the rest of her glass. 

"The usual. We sit on tumblr for most of the day and then we watch anime together before bed." I replied, taking a bite of pizza.

"Do you have any other plans for the future?" She questioned, leaning in. "Like an official coming out video?"

I chuckled, taking another bite. "No. I decided to throw them a bone with my diss track, but they won't be receiving any more confirmation until further notice."

"I don't know how your fans do it." Zoe sighed, leaning back. "If I wasn't your personal friend I would be driven mad."

"And why would that be?" I asked, my voice fading a little on the last word. I started to wheeze lightly, but thought nothing of it. 

"You tease them so much!" She giggled. "You always look at each other with heart eyes, but then when you have an opportunity to tell everyone, you make it about something completely different."

Hazel laughed from her side of the couch. "There was a very large part of me that hoped you made a coming out video when you released the Seven Second Challenge app." She commented.

"Dan, what's on your arm?" PJ asked, his voice worried from across the room. He was talking to Ben, but he was now looking over at me in concern. 

I looked down, only to see a large red splotch forming on my arm. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped when I realized I was only capable of wheezing. This only happened when I ate peanuts, but I had only eaten some pizza.

"Dan?" Hazel asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Oh my God!" She gasped when she saw my face. "There's a patch growing on your cheek."

Zoe placed her hand on my knee and began to stroke it gently. "What's wrong, Dan?" She asked, her voice panic-stricken.

My eyes went wide as I realized none of them knew about my allergy. It wasn't like I had tried to hide it from them, it just never came up in conversation.

"Oh my God, it's getting worse." Ben exclaimed, coming closer with PJ in tow.

Breathing became harder, and my eyes went wide. "G-get P-Phil!" I wheezed, feeling my throat tighten. My vision started going hazy and I realized that I was about to faint. 

"You heard him," Zoe cried, "Get Phil!" She grabbed onto my hand as I started to sway, and Hazel did the same with my other. I could hear the pounding of someone's feet as they ran to the kitchen. My body leaned forward, but the two girls steadied me, then got up and helped me lay down on the couch.

"It's going to be okay." Hazel assured me, standing above me and stroking my hair.

"Phil's coming, Darling." Zoe promised, though the worry was clearly evident in her voice. 

"The spots keep spreading." Hazel whimpered to herself, clearly not understanding what was happening. 

Dark spots appeared in my vision as my throat tightened even more, allowing almost no air to pass through. I could hear thundering footsteps as people, though I had no idea how many, rushed into the room, with Phil in the lead. "Louise, go call 999." He said firmly, approaching me and taking the EpiPen from his pocket. "Tell them that you have a 25 year old male with a severe allergy to peanuts and that epinephrine is being administered." Louise scurried back into the kitchen to make the phone call. 

"Stay still, Daniel." He ordered quietly. I could hear him uncapping the EpiPen and taking off the safety. He took a moment to position the needle, then jabbed it into my outer thigh, right through the fabric of my skinny jeans. I could feel my throat relax almost immediately, but stayed still as he slowly counted to three aloud. 

He pulled the needle out, then placed it back into the carrier tube from which it came before massaging the area where he had stuck me. The spots left my visions and I started to breath normally. I still couldn't speak, so I simply closed my eyes and thanked the heavens that Phil had asked me about my EpiPen earlier. 

"Here, Baby." Phil said, lifting up my head gently and sitting down before letting it fall into his lap. He ran his fingers comfortingly through my hair as I started to calm down. "I'm sorry I wasn't back. Alfie and I were talking in the kitchen." He whispered to me guiltily, then leaned down to place a kiss on my head. 

"What did he eat?" Phil asked Hazel after he finished apologizing to me. 

"The only thing he had was a slice of pizza." She responded, puzzled. 

"They probably used peanut oil in the sauce." Phil explained shaking his head. "These are the only kinds of labels that we like, huh?" He smiled down at me. 

I cleared my throat to speak, but he shushed me. "Don't try and talk, Baby." He commanded, putting a single finger to my mouth. I could hear a siren in the distance and figured that it was an ambulance coming for me. This was not how I pictured this party going. The sirens got closer, and Louise moved to the door so she could direct the responders in. 

I thought back to earlier as I was put atop the gurney, and chuckled to myself. It looked like Phil wasn't going to get that blow job I had promised.

**Author's Note:**

> That religious one-shot that I'm working on is almost complete, so hang in there! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
